


speak to me softly in this darkness of ours

by loullee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, M/M, also dont worry this is Not In First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loullee/pseuds/loullee
Summary: I just... sometimes all I want is to run away with you.





	speak to me softly in this darkness of ours

A blanket of quiet had settled over the castle as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Arthur lay draped across the end of his bed, pretending to read a book as Merlin sat and looked on by the fire, chores long forgotten.

It had been a good day.

They had been free of Uther's oppressive presence, the king somewhere far away discussing peace treaties with power hungry nobles. The land had been peaceful. It had been quiet, and Arthur couldn't remember the last time they'd had a day like that.

"Merlin," he said softly. "If you could do anything in the world, what would it be?"

Although he was clearly wanting to tell more than he wanted to listen, his question held a gentle curiosity that Arthur always seemed to have reserved for him.

Settling back against the warmth of the stone wall, Merlin regarded him with quiet amusement, an answering flickering behind his eyes before it was quelled with a shrug. "I don't really know," he said, voice equally soft. "I suppose not having to work everyday would be nice. How about you?"

Arthur quickly looked away, thumbing the sides of the now closed book. "I think I would leave," he said unsteadily.

Merlin huffed a quick laugh. "What, Camelot?"

"I don't know. Maybe even further than that. I'd get as far away as possible." A tinge of melancholy had begun to twist through his words, and Merlin shifted uncomfortably, worried for his prince.

"What would you do?"

"Anything," he breathed. "Anything in the world. Anything but this."

Merlin chuckled lightly. "Yes, castle life is  _truly_ terrible." But a part of him understood.

"If it was anything like today, I'd take it. You could come with me if you liked."

Merlin shook his head with a grin. "And be your servant? Do all the work?"

Arthur looked away again. "We could both do the work I think. I just... I'm not sure I'd want to leave. If you weren't coming with me."

Stifling a quick intake of breath, Merlin felt a warmth tickling across his cheeks. "You're going to be kingArthur," he argued. "And you're going to be a  _great_ king."

Arthur shook his head, shaking out the tension of his hands. "I don't know, Merlin. I don't–" he huffed frustratedly. "I don't think I've become the man my father raised me to be."

Merlin watched as shame washed over Arthur, a familiar fondness tightening his lungs.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing." 

Arthur gave a weary sigh. "I trust your judgement more than my own sometimes, Merlin. And I know you're right. I know my duties and what I'm going to do. I just... sometimes _all_ I want is to run away with you," he said, heart clenching at the gravity of what he was admitting. "I... you know I'm bad at putting these things into words but... I think it would be a  _very_  nice life indeed, if you and I could leave all this behind."

He looked on as Merlin glanced away, expression stormy, and he waited for a response.

"Arthur," his voice was resigned. "You might not feel the same way if you knew more about me."

Arthur got up quickly, placing himself only just out of reach from Merlin. "I know enough. I know nothing could change this."

Merlin huffed a disbelieving laugh and looked away.

"Merlin," he insisted, scooting closer, reaching out a tentative hand that rested against the other's neck. "Please believe me. I already know enough."

Merlin startled, searching his face for any sign of malcontent. Finding none, Merlin allowed his magic to crackle gently against where Arthur's hand still lay gently upon him, and Arthur stared intently at his golden eyes.

"Nothing would change this," he breathed, leaning forward till their foreheads resting against one another.


End file.
